Forgive Me?
by bowties-r-COOL4.0
Summary: Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy. Somehow though, they are thrust together, constantly at each other's side for a whole year, and only one thing could really happen...
1. The Sentence

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so if anyone has any feedback that would help me that would be awesome. Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was doing paperwork when a notice flew into her office. It promptly smacked into her forehead with a crunch. She sighed morosely, making a mental note to remind the department of spells and charms to improve their charm on the flying notices. With a quick flick of her wand, the notice unfolded and smoothed, and Hermione bent to read the cramped writing. It read:

_Granger._

_I'm sure you are aware of St. Mungo's training coming up, and would like you to be one of our mentors. You are one of our best healers, and your assistance would be much appreciated, especially since this year we have 2 times the usual number of applicants. Please send your reply by flying notice. _

Doris McClean

_Department of Health Science_

Hermione smiled excitedly. A mentor! She remembered how she had come into St. Mungo's 3 years ago as a fresh applicant, and she remembered even clearer how nice her mentor had been. Ashley was her name, Ashley Koris. Hermione couldn't wait to give another young applicant the same experience she had had.

That night, Hermione did something she never did: she left the office early to prepare for the first day of training that was the next day. When she got home, Ron was splayed out on the couch, a bowl of buttery popcorn on his lap.

"How was work?" He asked absently.

"Fine, actually, great! I am going to be a mentor! We start training tomorrow. What about you? How was practice?"

"Cool. The team is planning a surprise party for our 2 year anniversary, FYI."

"If it's a surprise party, how do you know about it?"

"I have my ways." He smiled that mischievous smile that Hermione loved so much.

"Love you" She said, snuggling up against his side.

He was silent.

Draco Malfoy was incredibly nervous. He fidgeted with his tie and smoothed his suit. He was waiting outside the application office at Saint Mungo's Hospital, a crisp application in hand. He looked around with trepidation, and couldn't help but noticing how many of the people around him were wearing academic ribbons and pins. His heart fluttered. He was an ex-death eater, and definitely wasn't a straight O student. Draco was surprised at how much that bothered him. He really wanted this job, and that was astounding. When he was in school, the only thing he really wanted to do was find a hex that would make Hermione Granger less of a know-it-all, but all the jinxes he had found were removable, and had nasty side-effects.

With a sigh, Draco tried to focus on his interview speech instead of Granger, but he couldn't get her face out of his head. He wondered what she was doing now that she no longer had school to go to, but he couldn't think of anything. _She's probably spending all her free time fawning over that red-headed weasel._ He thought angrily. Wait, he shouldn't be angry, he shouldn't even care!

"Draco Malfoy"

The nasally voice of the interviewer jolted Draco out of his reverie. He lurched forward and stumbled through the office doors. With a shake, he cleared his head and began to speak,

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I am applying for the position of junior healer."

"Nice to meet you Draco. Before we begin, are you aware that the next training for our healers is tomorrow?"

Hermione woke up late on the day of the training. Ron was already gone, so she skipped breakfast before throwing on her work clothes. She waved her wand around her head and her hair whipped up into a tight bun, with a pencil sticking out. She snatched up her cloak and twirled, apparating to the dressing rooms that were from the department store St. Mungo's was concealed in. She strode into the hallway and stepped into an elevator that whizzed up to the third level, where her office was. As she walked down the corridor, she murmured hello to her office friends.

"Hey Margret!" She said enthusiastically to her assistant. "Have you seen Ashley? I have to ask her for advice on being a mentor!"

"You are a mentor?" Margaret asked.

"Yup." Hermione said breezily.

"Well Ashley is in your office, she said she wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks." Hermione pushed open her office door and a big mass of curly blonde hair assaulted her.

"You are a MENTOR!" Ashley shrieked.

"Any advice?"

"Well, never be pushy, treat them like adults, and always, always, always develop a good relationship with them. The will be following you everywhere, and they come home with you once a week, to observe how you manage your work outside of the office."

_Oh yeah. They follow me for a year. Even home. Crap. _"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Oh it won't be so bad! Applicants are always super smart and nice!"

"Yeah. Thanks annnd I have to go now!" Hermione walked out of the room, her feet dragging, and stepped onto the elevator.

Draco was all decked out in scrubs and had a wand pocket strapped around his waist. He fiddled with the strap nervously, trying in vain to conceal his dark mark from his fellow applicants. A woman stepped out of an office opposite the conference room and entered the conference room. Her hair was in a half ponytail, but that didn't help to tame her unruly blonde curls. She stepped up to the desk at the front of the room and pulled out her wand.

"Hello applicants! I am Ashley. Before we bring out our mentors, I would like to go over the process involved to become a healer. You will be assigned to a mentor, who will begin teaching you with a tour of the hospital. For the duration of the coming year, you will shadow your mentor everywhere, and ask your mentor questions about anything you would like to know about this job. Keep in mind that while these healers will be tutoring you, they will also be healing, so do not distract them. You will also go home with your mentor once a week, to view how they manage work at home. The mentors have been instructed on what you need to know, and at the end of the year, you will be tested by your mentor, then by a senior healer. Your mentor will be your teacher, your role model, and your friend, so do not ever take them for granted. Any questions?" Ashley asked.

Draco raised his hand and Ashley nodded at him, "Will we choose our mentor?'

"No, you will be assigned based on a test you took earlier today. Do you remember? The mentors took this test also."

Draco did remember. The test was simply a ball of light that he had to shove into his ear, and it came out the other ear, bright orange, before transforming into a document of paper with a name on it. Draco wasn't allowed to see the name, so he hadn't realized that it would be his companion for the coming year. As Draco tried to imagine what his mentor would be like, the mentors filed in. He glanced up, and saw a familiar face staring straight at him… no.. it couldn't be…

**Comment maybe? :D**


	2. Don't Touch Me

Chapter 2

Hermione's hands balled into fists, and her fingernails dug into her palm. _ Please don't be with Malfoy, Please don't be with Malfoy… _she prayed feverishly. It would be just her luck, she thought, if she was put with Malfoy. They began to call the partnerships out.

"Albierch and Cleeman"Hermione's friend Kelly smiled at a young buck-toothed applicant.

"Demanth and Robertson_" _Another partnership stood up. This continued until 6 people were left in the room. Hermione and Draco were two of them.

_"_Malfoy and_—_Granger" Hermione wanted to scream as her boss sentenced her to a year in the company of her least favorite person on earth.. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at Granger out of the corner of his eye. He saw her face scrunched up in pent up anger and almost laughed. He remembered seeing that look on her face right before she slugged him in the face. The thought sobered him up. As soon as they were out of earshot. Hermione slumped and looked devastated. They stepped into an elevator and Granger immediately shoved Draco up against the wall.

"You better not screw this up for me" she growled menacingly, and Draco gulped. Granger twitched, and spun around as the woman named Ashley stepped into the elevator.

"Good, you two already know each other!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh huh." Draco nodded.

"It was kind of surprising how perfectly matched the test said you two were! I've never seen any match rating like yours!"

Hermione smiled tightly, "Maybe you should get the testing globes checked out because I think we need a new match"

Ashley's face slumped. Suddenly, Draco wanted to defend her, and he boldly said, "It's ok Ashley. Granger and I can work out our differences. There is no problem!"

Ashley grinned, "Well then! I have to go. By Hermione!"

"What was that?" Hermione queried.

"What?"

Granger tilted her head quizzically. "Nothing. Never mind."

Draco shrugged and fell silent. For the rest of the day, Granger spoke only to answer a question and point out important things in the building. By the end of the day, her shoulders had finally relaxed, and she smiled in a purely businesslike manner as she said goodbye to Draco. Draco trudged out of her office and reported to the conference room for the end of the day orientation. The leader babbled on about something, and Draco was too preoccupied to pay attention to what he was saying. Draco was picturing Granger with her hair down, with light makeup, and started to smile dreamily.

"Draco." He heard a sharp voice in his ear.

"Huh?" his eyes focused on Davy, another applicant that was sitting next to him.

"The orientation is over. Here is our work for this evening." Davy handed him a packet of parchment covered in questions. Draco scanned the work and nodded.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Draco stood up and twisted, apparating into his family mansion's living room. Stupid Granger. She always did stick around in his head. With a sigh, he snapped his fingers. Kinky, his house elf stepped out into the living room with a bow.

"Yes master?"

"Will you run a bath? I need to relax."

"Yes master"

Draco sank into the soapy water, watching yellow soap bubbles float into the air, bursting into glowing golden stars.

Hermione was mad at Ron. He wasn't home yet, and practice was long since over. Their anniversary party was two days away, and they had go and get a suitable ensemble to wear, but Ron was nowhere to be seen!

With a sigh, Hermione sank down onto her couch and waved her wand. A tub of ice cream whizzed out of the kitchen with a spoon. Hermione flicked her wand at the telly, and sank even deeper into the couch, ice cream on her lap. Absently, she chipped away at the ice cream, trying to forget the day, forget work, and forget Malfoy.

Despite her efforts, however, Hermione couldn't help but dissect Malfoy's actions in the hospital. The Malfoy she knew would never defend anyone, or even try to make someone feel better. Why would he do that? Was he trying to impress her? No, that was self-centered of her. Could it be that he had changed? Really changed? It couldn't be.

Hermione gave her head a vigorous shake, and her eyes glazed over as she mindlessly tuned out the world. The door slammed, jolting her out of her reverie. She heard a familiar snort, and leaned over on the couch. Ron stumbled through the doorway, and Hermione knew at once that something was wrong.

"Ron?" She asked

"Sup. I'm going to bed. Night." He said quickly.

"No, wait Ron… explain yourself! You are hours late, and acting strange!"

"Nothing wrong here! Night!" He darted out of the room.

Hermione sighed, but she was too tired to worry too much about Ron. Something probably went wrong at practice. She sank back into her seat and her thoughts again drifted to Malfoy. Stupid death eater, she thought venomously.

As soon as Draco met Granger in the dressing rooms where they both apparated, he noticed something was different. Granger's clothes were even uglier than usual, and her usually crisp bun had a halo of loose hairs. Draco raised his eyebrows, thinking of how many ways she could improve her appearance. He started speculating about the hair products his mother kept in her bathroom before Granger poked him and told him to get moving_. Stupid know-it-all. She thinks she is better than everyone doesn't she!_ Draco sighed and followed her to her office, braced for the strained day to come.

When Hermione got home, Ron was gone again, and Hermione sighed. Stupid husband. She returned to her spot on the couch, thinking humorously of the day when Malfoy would come home to see her work away from the office. Ha! He will think it's the norm to spend your off hours pigging out on ice cream. Hermione stood up, suddenly ashamed and bolted to her desk. She rifled through her paperwork, and sank into her old routine of reading and writing. She was so into her work that she barely noticed the slight click of the door closing. She heard a small scuffle of shoes getting removed, and heard a girly giggle.

"Ron! Shh!" She heard the girl's voice agai n.

"Ah don't worry! Hermione is probably passed out on the couch with ice cream again." Ron grumbled.

"Ronald! Be nice!" The girl again.

Hermione stood quietly and crept to the doorway of her office. She could barely see the outline of two people in the dim lighting, and they were holding hands! Hermione's hands clenched, fingernails carving small crescents into the palms of her hands. It was all she could do to not gasp in outrage. Then, the shorter, blond-haired figure leaned in and _kissed _Ron. She kissed him, and he kissed back! Hermione couldn't hold in her gasp this time. _My husband is kissing someone, someone who ISN'T me!_

Hermione let out a choked sob and Ron spun around. Hermione could see the kitchen lights reflecting off of his horrified eyes.

With another sob, Hermione ran back into her office and waved her wand. All of her materials, even her desk shrunk to the size of marbles, and flew towards her. Then she ran through the kitchen, repeating the motion, then through her room. _Their room. _Tears were now streaming down her face, and with a snarl, she jerked her wand at the pictures of Ron and her on the walls. The glass on the frames shattered, leaving a deadly field of glass strewn across the floor. Then she ran out of the room, all of her belongings in her arms, and pushed past her shell-shocked husband and his girlfriend.

"Mione! You don't understand! This isn't what it looks like… This is my—"

"Your girlfriend, I know. I guess that means you can say goodbye to your w-wife." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Mione! You're overreacting!" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't touch me." _Hermione's voice became dangerously low, "_And NEVER call me Mione again."_ She shoved him aside and flew out onto the road, thrusting her wand arm out for the Knight Bus.

Ron watched wordlessly as Hermione stepped onto the shocking purple bus, and drove away.


	3. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Me

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all the nice reviews, and sorry for how long it took me to post Chapter 2.. I have no excuse. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Stupid Stupid Stupid Me

Draco Malfoy walked to work the next day, because he was ready to go far too early. He walked through the magic window of the abandoned department store and scanned the lobby for Granger. He couldn't see her anywhere, so he walked toward the elevator until he heard a cracked voice behind him say:

"You might think it's ok to ignore your mentor, but I definetly don't approve."

Draco spun wildly, looking for the source of the voice. With a shock, he realized it had come from a woman wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, with her pulled back in a gnarled ponytail.

"Granger? You look like an ogre!"

"Thank you for that assessment Malfoy." She replied dryly.

"Soo, what do we have to do today?" Draco tried to change the subject.

"Nothing. I got all my work done yesterday, and there are no new patients for me. I was planning on letting you do whatever you wanted."

"AAAAnd what would you do then?"

"Cry." She looked dead serious.

"Granger, what happened?"

"I had to sleep at the Leaky Cauldron last night."

"What about your flat?'

"It is occupied by my cheating, lying husband and his idiot girlfriend." She said lifelessly

"WHAT? What was her name?"

"Cher" Hermione said, "Or at least that's what her bag said on it."

Draco did a double take. Cher? Cher was Blaise's girlfriend! She was the rudest, dippiest girl in existence! Why would Weasely choose her over Granger? Granger was smart, pretty, (at least usually pretty) and faithful! Ron was an idiot. Wait, did Draco just think that? Uugh, stupid Granger! She's making him go soft!

"That's not possible. She is dating Zabini."

"Not anymore." Granger sighed.

Draco considered for a moment.

"Well, if we don't have any work to do here, you have work to do there," He gestured at Granger's face, "come with me."

Hermione definitely didn't want to spend any time with an idiot pureblood like Malfoy, but she realized that she didn't really have a choice. She stood slowly, and Malfoy grabbed her arm and apparated them out of St. Mungo's. They appeared in a room with pillars and columns, and soaring ceilings.

"Welcome to the NEW Malfoy Manor." Draco smirked.

"New? What was wrong with the old one?"

"Lucius lives there."

"Your dad?"

"He is no dad of mine!"

Hermione frowned. Draco had always been his father's son… what had happened?

"You probably want to know what happened…" Draco admitted grudgingly.

"Duh." Hermione snorted.

"Deal with it. I'm not going to tell you." Hermione could tell he was throwing up walls, refusing to let anyone in. What could he be hiding? Hermione resolved to force it out of him, but she wasn't in the mood at the moment, so she sulked and followed Malfoy around his house as he chirped in a falsely cheery voice about the new renovations that had been required to make the place hospitable.

When Malfoy stopped suddenly, it was all Hermione could do to not smack into him.

"Soo… You are living at the Leaky Cauldron?" he said slowly.

"Until I find a new place." Hermione said dully.

"Well… er.. well you know how I sometimes have to go home with you to view you once a week or something?" Asked Malfoy quickly.

"Yes?"

"Well.. er.. you don't have somewhere to stay and.."

"What's your point Malfoy?" Snapped Hermione.

"Doyouwanttostayheremaybe?" mumbled Malfoy.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to stay here.. at the manor with me and my mother?"

"Oh no that's ok Malfoy. I'm perfectly alright. Besides, I couldn't do that to you, and if I was dependent on your hospitality, I wouldn't be a very good mentor, would I?" Hermione said in a very business-like tone. What Hermione didn't say, however, was that she was absolutely terrified of Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was as cold as ice, and Hermione knew just how much she hated muggle borns.

"Oh. Well the offer will always be open." Malfoy said, adopting the same formal tone.

Hermione sighed, and they looked at each other for a moment before Hermione glanced at the clock behind Malfoy.

"Oh no! I have to go… It's late.. sorry for running out.. bye!" Hermione disappeared on the spot, whisking her last word away with her.

"So much for making her feel better." Muttered Malfoy, before turning around and entering the room they had been standing in front of, which happened to be his bedroom.

When Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, she sank into the worn armchair by her fireplace, and sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

_Stupid stupid stupid me. _

**I am planning on adding the rest of the Weasly family and Harry into the next chapter... If anyone wants to suggest girlfriends for George, Percy, or any other singles let me know! If there is a character other than a Weasly that you want to see, tell me that too. Thanks!**


	4. What Happened to the Bully?

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, but our school is trying out this new type of standardized tests, and all the extra homework involved is working me overtime. Sorry its sort of short... I've been trying to introduce new characters, but I want to get more feedback before I do. Enjoy!**

Harry was astounded. He could barely look at Ron without feeling the urge to hurl. Ever since that first day on the train, Harry had been best mates with Ron, excluding the months of fourth year that they had not been so… friendly. In all his years, however, Harry had never seen Ron do something so stupid. He remembered clearly the evening in the Burrow just before they had left to hunt horcruxes, when Ron had put his arm around Hermione, and chastised Harry about being callous.

"It's just, the fire was gone, you know? We didn't really have anything left to show for our relationship!" Ron protested.

"Nothing to show? Nothing to show?" Harry snarled, "Nothing except that ring around your finger, and what I'm sure Hermione thought was true love. And you just ditch her. No second thoughts, just a smile and a wave."

Ron looked at Harry blankly, "Love?"

"You.. You.." Ginny had walked into the room, and her voice was trembling with rage, "I just got of the fellytone with Hermione. She told you what happened, and now, you are going to die!" Ginny walked across the room and slapped Ron on the face.

"Telephone, honey" murmured Harry.

"Yes. Tell-it-fone. Whatever."

Ron looked back and forth between the two, "Umm.. anyway, my question is, is Hermione coming over for Truth or Dare with us tomorrow night? Because I want to bring Cher to introduce her to you, and um… It would be a bit.. awkward?"

Suddenly, Ron's face was covered with flapping black wings. "Love that spell." Said Ginny triumphantly before stomping out of the room.

"Mate, a little help here?" Came Ron's muffled voice.

"Sorry. Don't know the counter-jinx. Actually, I'm not sorry." Harry waved his wand and Ron flew up towards the ceiling, dangling by his ankle. Then, Harry spat at him and walked into the other room with Ginny.

There, leaning nonchalantly against the wall was Draco Malfoy. Harry gasped and yanked his wand from his pocket.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to kill you." Drawled Malfoy.

"What are you here for then?" Inquired Ginny bitingly.

"Not for you, Weaselette." He retorted. Harry took a threatening step forward.

"What are you here for?" Harry repeated.

"Calm down you two! I'm just looking for my mentor, who neglected to show up to work today.

"Your mentor?" Harry was confused.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"Oh so they're hanging out now?" Harry murmured to Ginny.

"Yup." She said.

Draco began to be impatient, "Have you seen her? I checked the leaky cauldron, she wasn't there, or obviously at her old flat, and so I decide—"

"Her OLD flat?" Shrieked Ginny, before storming into the room where Ron still hung from the ceiling. A few bangs could be heard, and indistinguishable shrieks from Ginny permeated the air.

"Yes…" Draco said slowly.

"Well, she's not here." Harry said, and followed his wife, trying to subdue her.

Draco stretched his hand out and snatched up a truffle nestled in a bowl by the fireplace.

"Muggle sweets," he murmured, "Harry really is having an impact on this house." He licked the truffle curiously, and dissaparated.

George stared sullenly at the fireplace in the flat above his candy shop. Lee had just left to go on a date with Angelina Johnson, and George, his good looks forever marred by his missing ear, was single. His last girlfriend had promised to floo tonight, but so far, no such luck.

He had just started to drift off when suddenly, he jerked awake as the fireplace gave a particularly loud crackle. He stared at it, and Harry's face appeared smoldering in the flames.

"Hi." Harry said.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" sighed George

"Oh I'm just warning you that Draco Malfoy might be showing up at your place looking for Hermione."

"Why is he looking for her?"

Harry explained Malfoy's plight.

"Oh. Um. WHY is Hermione living at the Leaky Cauldron?" George was suddenly furious.

Harry sighed as he explained Ron's betrayal.

"That little—" George began.

"Don't go after him, Ginny and I have already taken care of it." Harry said looking admittedly pleased about something.

"Oh." George returned to his armchair. Crazy thoughts were flitting through his head, and he twitched his foot nervously, hoping and not hoping at the same time that Malfoy would turn up. Sure enough, after a few minutes that felt like hours, a crack sounded and Malfoy materialized.

"She's not here." Mumbled George dully.

Draco nodded, seemingly unsurprised that George knew exactly why he was there. Then, he dissaparated.

George sighed, and yanked open the _Daily Prophet_, but he couldn't focus on the reports about death eaters still on the loose. All he could think was, _How could MALFOY care so much about Hermione? How?_ His thoughts continued to spin around in his head until he drifted off to sleep.

**Keep putting your feedback in your reviews. I am going to have the whole Weasley family go out to dinner with Hermione and some other friends, but I still want your feedback on who should be with who. The next chapter is going to be just Draco and Hermione and I'm hoping to have it up within a week.**


	5. Undetectable Engorgement Charm

Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to post... I've had really bad writers block, and have been overloaded from all the vacations my family seems to be taking. Enjoy! Ill try to finish the next chapter super early so that I can get it up this week... fingers crossed! Love you guys and comment on whatever you think needs fixing.**

Hermione trembled. She was curled up in a musty corner in the basement of the Leaky Cauldron, crying. She had spent the day there, trying to recuperate, but so far, all that she had accomplished was becoming filthy and freezing cold. _I bet he doesn't even care_. She thought dully of Ron. This brought on a whole new bout of sobs, but they were utterly dry. She had long since dried up her tear ducts. _I wonder what Malfoy is doing_ she thought after her body had stopped rocking back and forth. She gasped. Malfoy? Why was she thinking about Malfoy? She shook her head and tried to get him out of her head.

A loud crack made her jump two feet into the air. She pushed her frizzy hair out of her face and drew her wand.

"You gonna attack me, Granger?" Drawled a smooth voice, a voice Hermione definitely recognized.

"If you take one more step I will." Threatened Hermione. Her voice cracked at the end though, making the threat sound completely empty.

"Um…"

"I know why you're here.. to attack me, and make me do what you want so you can take over St. Mungos and screw up the wizarding world again, and I won't let that happen!" Cried Hermione quite hysterically.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were ok…" Said Malfoy sounding slightly terrified.

"Oh." Hermione said, the tension leaving her body as she collapsed and began to cry again.

Malfoy stood a few feet away, looking very uncomfortable.

"Go away." Hermione sobbed.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Oh I'm not leaving."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I want to become a healer, and I can't do that without you. So get up, Granger, or I'll be forced to.. uh.. make you."

Hermione got up, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to de-trollify you." Smirked Malfoy.

"That is so not a word."

Malfoy laughed, and grabbed her arm, "Let's go." And they dissaparated.

Draco looked over at Granger. Yes, she was getting better. They had spent the better part of the past hour looking for clothes a little less heinous than the ones Granger was currently clad in. Draco, however, was getting impatient.

"Are you ever going to even try on a shirt with a slightly lower neckline?" He whined.

"Um. No way." She was trying on a smart looking suit, nearly identical to the previous suit, but in a slightly lighter color.

Draco shook his head, and called an attendant over, "Bring me something on her that will make her ex-fiancée jealous."

The attendant smiled knowingly and dashed off. A few minutes later, Draco knocked on the door to Granger's changing room, "Are you decent?"

"No!" She shouted.

Draco barged in, "I have something for you to try on. " he chirped happily.

"I said I wasn't decent! "Shrieked Granger

"And you thought that would stop me?"

Granger rolled her eyes. She snatched a garment out of the bundle on his arm.

"Is this supposed to be a nightgown?" She asked looking scared.

Draco laughed. "No that's an evening dress."

Granger stared.

"Try it on!" Draco smirked and walked out.

A minute later, Granger shrieked.

"What is it?" Asked Draco mischievously.

In answer, Granger walked out, her arms wrapped all around her midriff.

"I'll need a better look, Granger." Malfoy said.

Granger pulled her arms away reluctantly, and Draco stared.

"My face is up here, Malfoy." She said sharply.

He shook his head, and tried to look up.

Granger looked for the witch attendant. Spotting her, she called, "Something a _little_ more conservative, maybe?" The witch nodded, and Granger slipped back into the dressing room to try on another outfit.

Draco gasped when Granger stepped out in the next outfit. It was comprised of a pencil skirt and a satiny blouse. The blouse seemed to be floating around her, emphasizing her curves. The neckline was a bit low, and the skirt was a bit short, attributes Draco appreciated, that Granger seemed to be trying to cover up.

"Next one, next one!" Malfoy said, "and hold onto this one please."

Granger shook her head and turned back into the dressing room.

The rest of the outfits were just as superb, in Draco's opinion, that was, and Granger seemed to enjoy all the compliments from the attendant, who had returned with even more clothes.

As Granger stepped out in the last dress, a beautiful, green, curve hugging dress that made her skin glow, Draco asked her to bring out every outfit he had approved. He heard a grunt and she stepped out, carrying half the clothes on hangers, and propelling the stack of folded clothes with her wand.

"Where do these all go?" She asked.

Draco called the attendant over, "Put them on my tab, please."

Granger looked horrified, "I can't pay you back for all this!" She took a look at the price tag on a lacy pair of shorts, and sucked in a breath.

"You won't." He smirked.

"You are NOT paying for this! I forbid it!" Granger was beet red, half from embarrassment, half from anger.

"All paid for!" Chirped the attendant, looking very pleased indeed.

Draco pointed his wand at the huge pile of clothes and flicked his wand lazily. The pile disappeared.

"It's all in your closet. I cleaned out all your…. Rags.. before we left."

"Rags? RAGS?" Granger shrieked.

"Don't worry, they are all in a trash bag at the bottom of your closet."

Granger shot him a dirty look, and folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm not going to be buying anything else for you, I just have to get you a closet full of decent clothes before you go back to work. I can't have you looking like you just broke up, you have to prove it to Weasley that you are better off without him."

"Fine. Fine. But will you ever let me buy my own clothes after this?"

"Only with my supervision."

Granger rolled her eyes, but her amused smile did not entirely fade.

"Tomorrow, make sure you're up early. We are going to take care of, well, the rest of you." Draco said disdainfully.

Granger scrunched up her face, "But tomorrow's Saturday!" she said pleadingly.

"Yes. Up by 7 please, that's when I'll get there." With a grin, Draco disapparated.

Hermione was utterly baffled. With a weak grin at the attendant, she too disapparated. She appeared in her room at the Leaky Cauldron and stared at the wall for a while.

_It makes no sense. No sense at all_ Hermione thought, picturing the time in third year when she had punched Malfoy for being such an arse.

"IT MAKES NO SENSE!" she finally yelled, scrunching up her hair in her hands, and looking pleadingly up at the ceiling.

With a growl of frustration, Hermione turned on her heel and marched towards her closet. She threw open the closet door, and looked for her pajamas. Unfortunately, the closet was stuffed with crisp and clean clothes, brand new with exorbitant price tags that seemed to be laughing at her. She riffled through the closet furiously, but couldn't find her old sweats, so with a shriek, she kicked shoes around on the bottom of the closet, and her toe hit a tiny handbag that didn't belong to her.

_They're in a bag at the bottom of your closet_ Malfoy had said. What could possibly fit in there? She yanked the clasp open and peered in. She couldn't see anything. With another growl, she jammed her hand in the bag, determined to find the note Malfoy had obviously written, telling her where her clothes were. With a gasp of surprise however, Hermione's whole arm was swallowed up, and she felt her arm strain to find the bottom of the bag.

"Undetectable engorgement charm.." She whispered, and then pulled a thin pair of sweats and a too-big t-shirt out of the bag. She sighed, and donned them, before flopping onto her bed, and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Miss Black

**Hey guys! I am going to try posting each chapter as soon as I finish it, that way, I will hopefully get the story up quicker. I am currently writing Chapter 7, where I will be introducing a new character, so it might take a little longer. I noticed in a review that I made a mistake about a location in Chapter 5 which I just fixed. Thanks for pointing that out! If I make any mistakes feel free to let me know :D. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Draco paced nervously outside Hermione's room at the Leaky Cauldron. He kept glancing nervously at his watch. 6:58… Time could not pass fast enough! 6:59... Draco tapped his foot impatiently. 7. Finally! Draco rapped smartly on Hermione's door and folded his hands behind his back, arranging his face into an arrogant smile.

It took almost a minute for Hermione to answer, and when the door finally creaked open, Draco could see only a bush of brown hair.

"Well Granger, I guess you didn't believe me when I said BE READY at 7. Hmm, your appointment starts in half an hour so I guess you need to get a move on."

It was only then that he realized that Hermione was only wearing a bathrobe and slippers.

"Why yes, Malfoy, you MAY come in." Hermione said dryly.

Draco barely blinked. "Well, we need to leave now so…" With a wave of his wand, Draco caused Hermione's most casually skimpy dress to wrap itself around her, pulled her hair into a messy bun and polished away all of last night's makeup. From the neck down, Hermione looked like a model, but her face still looked like she had just woken up.

"I need to go beautify my face and hair, give me a moment." Hermione looked surprised that Malfoy hadn't redone her face and hair also.

Draco smirked, as he thought about the day to come. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm and almost felt like an electric shock had zapped him. He didn't lose his train of thought however, and he whisked her away to his very favorite place… his bedroom.

Hermione landed on Draco's bed awkwardly, and Draco couldn't help snorting at how ridiculous she looked.

"Welcome to my evil lair," Draco smirked and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Time for the rest of my evil plan."

"And to think, I believed you were reformed. Shame on me for putting faith in Draco Malfoy" Hermione's tone confused Draco. For a second, he couldn't figure out if she was serious. Then, she smiled wickedly and pranced out of his room. Shaking his head, Draco followed. She was quite the character.

Hermione felt insanely nervous, but she also believed that Draco was honestly playing around. Maybe he was still trying to get Hermione to move in with him. Since when was Draco Malfoy chivalrous? Hermione couldn't figure him out.

After her dramatic exit, Hermione had no idea which way to go, so she reluctantly let Draco take the lead.

"Don't you ever, you know, get lost here?" She asked tentatively.

"Hah. Yeah right, how could I get lost in my own house?" He scoffed

"It's just so big!"

"You went to Hogwarts for 7 years, and the only time you ever got lost was on your second day when I convinced a 6th year to tell you about a fake secret passage that could take you to Astronomy.

"You told him to tell me that? I spent a good part of three years searching for that passage!"

Draco chortled. "Even so, how could I get lost here if I went to Hogwarts?"

"This place is much different than Hogwarts."

"How so? Besides size, the architecture is the same style, and we have a lot of the same magical features, like hidden doors and changing staircases."

"I noticed. It's just, your house, it seems so lonely. It's a great big beautiful house with only two people living in it. Hogwarts always has new kids running around, shouting, learning lessons, and just plain living. In this house, all the people do is work and sleep. You might not get lost here, but the thing is, you've never given yourself the chance!"

"To get lost? Why would I want to?"

"What's the point of having a big beautiful house if you don't use it for what it was made for?"

"And what is that?"

"Living, and creating new life." Hermione stated simply.

Draco was silent, but Hermione could see him processing her words, but she didn't get the chance to hear his reply.

"Um, I would like you to meet.." Draco trailed off, looking towards the archway they had reached. Hermione looked at it apprehensively.

"My Mom." Draco finished, and Narcissa Malfoy strode out. Her hair was the first thing Hermione noticed. In the light of the sun pouring in through the sunroof, the black strands of her hair were so glossy, Hermione could swear she could see her reflection in them, and the white strip of hair shimmered, cascading down her back. The next thing Hermione noticed was Narcissa's face, angular, sharp, and undeniably beautiful, with piercing eyes that questioned rather than accused, and finally, Hermione looked at the rest of Narcissa, and was awed by the elegance and power that radiated from her. Hermione realized with a start, that her mouth was slightly open, so she snapped it shut hurriedly and stumbled forward to shake Narcissa's hand.

"Uh.. very nice to eat you, I mean meet you Miss Malfoy."

"Black. Miss BLACK." Narcissa said coldly before loosening her stance and shaking Hermione's hand gracefully, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Granger."

Hermione was surprised at the warmth in Narcissa's voice, and almost forgave her for the insults Narcissa had once used on her, but she couldn't help noticing when Narcissa wiped her hand discreetly against her cloak.

"So, _Draco_, why have I been given the pleasure to meet your mother?" Asked Hermione tightly.

"Um, well, I thought.." Draco trailed off.

"Draco asked me to help make a certain _Ronald Weasley_ jealous." Narcissa's mouth twitched, "I am going to give you a makeover."

Narcissa made a motion as if she was going to put her arm around Hermione, but her arm stopped an inch away from Hermione's skin, and herded her into the room behind the archway.


	7. Melanie, I'm sorry

**I redid some parts of this chapter to make it a little more believable, so if you already read it, that is why it is different. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Hermione walked into Narcissa's room with caution. To the left was a large cream-colored vanity. To the right was a king-size bed with an emerald green silk comforter, and silver sheets. The floor was covered in a strange silvery substance that felt like a liquid, yet left her feet completely dry. It was amazing. Across from the bathroom, in which Hermione could see an enormous tub, was a walk-in closet, with the door thrown ajar, and the walls covered in shoes, jewelry, and racks upon racks of clothes.

"Please, sit." Narcissa spoke quietly, and gestured towards the leather chair in front of the vanity.

Hermione sat.

"Now, take a deep breath and relax." Hermione could hear the amusement in Narcissa's voice, but she did as the elegant lady instructed. Hermione's nose twitched. Surprisingly, the scent of freshly cut grass, new parchment, and a musky, handsome scent wafted towards her. _This smells like that love potion Slughorn showed us… _she thought, before she fell asleep.

Melanie was apprehensive to say the least. The last time she had seen her aunt, Narcissa had literally kicked her out. With the pointed toe of her brand new stilettos. Melanie had stayed away for years after that little incident, but when she had heard of her aunt's "relocation." she couldn't resist the urge to pack up, and move back to her old home, and say hello to Narcissa yet again.

Melanie was a little bitter from her last encounter with Narcissa, so she wore distinctly muggle clothes to Narcissa's manor, just to annoy her. Melanie wasn't afraid anymore; she could fight back this time if Narcissa got angry. Melanie stepped up to the gates that stood in front of the huge house, and picked up the knocker. A curious man, with blonde hair and an incredibly handsome face walked out the front door of the manor and gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm Melanie." She stated clearly.

The man looked even more confused.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

The man shook his head.

"I am your cousin." She said, remembering at last who this man was. Her cousin, Draco Malfoy, who was allowed to grow up in England, who was allowed to go to Hogwarts, who was allowed to live with his family.

"My only cousin, Tonks, is DEAD. Please leave." He turned around and began to march back into the house.

"You don't understand! Tonks is my sister!" she called after him.

He paused, tilted his head, and the gates creaked open, "Fine."

Melanie followed Draco into the house.

"Is Narcissa in?" She asked politely.

"She… she is." He replied.

"May I see her?" Melanie asked. Her voice was layered and beautiful, it was a power she had, and whenever she asked a question, or a favor, the person would always give her what she wanted. She could see Draco's indecision, but he finally changed course and lead her down a long hallway.

"Thank you." She intoned as soon as they reached the archway that could only belong to Narcissa.

She marched inside the room, and Narcissa spun around. There was a sleeping girl sitting in the chair at the vanity. She looked about two years younger than Melanie was. Suddenly, Melanie recognized her.

"That is Hermione Granger. She is friends with Harry Potter… he is the 4th year who got to compete in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Why yes." Narcissa answered cooly, "Now, who are YOU?"

"Melanie." She answered, as she turned to take a good look at Narcissa. Narcissa looked the same as she had always looked, regal and beautiful. But there was something different in her eyes. There was a little less scorn, and a little more compassion, a little less anger, and a lot more hurt. What had happened to her powerful aunt?

Narcissa just stared. Finally, she opened her mouth enough to say "I suppose there's nothing I can say to let you know how sorry I am, but I am. Sorry, I mean."

Melanie felt anger bubbling up in her chest. "YOU'RE SORRY?" she shrieked, "SERIOUSLY? You FORCED my mother to send me to France, to BEAUXBATONS so that no one in your group will find out that my mother is a DIRTY BLOOD TRAITOR, and that she had another FILTHY CHILD with her FILTHY MUDBLOOD HUSBAND! You MUST be INSANE!"

Melanie petered out, because Narcissa was nodding her head, as if in agreement.

"I am, and I know that sorry isn't enough, but it's all I can say." Narcissa replied quietly.

"Let me live here. PROVE to me that you are sorry. I don't have anywhere else to go." Her voice broke, and Narcissa stared at her.

"Of course, of course."

"So. What are you doing with Hermione Granger?" Melanie asked.

"Well, Draco asked me to make her beautiful. Hair, makeup, you know." Narcissa looked stuck.

"Then WHY is she asleep?"

"Because I don't know how to make her beautiful, and, well, she… she is.. she's" Narcissa stalled.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Wake her up." She demanded.

Narcissa looked shocked, but she did as she was told.

Hermione gasped as she woke, and looked around, searching for the cause of her temporary disorientation.

Hermione was very confused. She could see Narcissa's red face, could see the tear streaks on her cheeks, and she was shocked. Standing next to Narcissa was a beautiful red-headed girl wearing a distinctly French dress. The girl had stalk straight hair as red as Ginny's and a slender body, and a soft, kind face. Her dress was golden, but it had nothing magical at all about it.

"Are you a muggle?" She asked without thinking. She noticed Narcissa's sharp intake of breath, and tried to ignore it.

The girl smiled. "Definetly not. I am certainly a witch."

"Then why didn't I see you at Hogwarts? Is it possible for a witch to be homeschooled?"

Hermione noticed the girl stiffen.

"I went to Beauxbatons." Her voice was quiet, and Hermione noticed Narcissa wince as if she had been struck.

"But your voice… it's not French." Hermione insisted.

"I am Melanie Tonks," She nodded when Hermione gasped, "I am Nymphadora's younger sister. When my mother had me, Narcissa was furious, and she forced my mother to send me away, to make sure that no one knew that Narcissa was related to yet another halfblood. I ended up in France, and I only visited England once." Narcissa winced again.

Hermione was dumbstruck. She inched away from Narcissa.

Narcissa looked directly at Hermione, "All I can say, is that I am not the witch I was then. Then, I was under the spell of my _husband_" she spat the word, "And I was too stupid to make decisions for myself. Everything I have done since then has been only to help.. other people." She sounded as if she was surprised at what she was saying.

"But why help me? You have always hated me!" Hermione was confused.

"Because Draco asked me to make you beautiful." She said simply.

Hermione was stunned. Malfoy wanted her to be beautiful? Maybe he really did want to help her make Ron jealous! She smiled, her anger at Narcissa forgotten.

"Well, you had better keep me awake then, because I need to know HOW to make myself beautiful." She laughed slightly.

Melanie jumped up, "I'll help!"

Hermione peered at Melanie, and was suddenly reminded of Ginny. Without hesitation, she relaxed and gestured towards herself. "Help away."


End file.
